starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moon Butterfly/Galería
Tema de Apertura Zzz 13.png Zzz 14.png Zzz 15.png Zzz 16.png Zzz 17.png Zzz 18.png Zzz 19.png Zzz 20.png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (12).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (13).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (14).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (15).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (16).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (17).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (18).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (19).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (20).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (21).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (22).png Primera temporada Star Llega a la Tierra Lll 31 - S1E1.png Lll 32 - S1E1.png Lll 33 - S1E1.png Lll 39 - S1E1.png Lll 43 - S1E1.png Lll 44 - S1E1.png Lll 45 - S1E1.png Lll 46 - S1E1.png Lll 47 - S1E1.png Lll 48 - S1E1.png Lll 49 - S1E1.png Lll 50 - S1E1.png Lll 51 - S1E1.png Kkk 5 - S1E1.png Kkk 6 - S1E1.png Kkk 8 - S1E1.png Kkk 9 - S1E1.png Kkk 10 - S1E1.png Kkk 17 - S1E1.png Kkk 18 - S1E1.png Kkk 19 - S1E1.png Kkk 20 - S1E1.png Kkk 23 - S1E1.png Kkk 24 - S1E1.png Kkk 38 - S1E1.png Kkk 40 - S1E1.png Kkk 45 - S1E1.png Kkk 46 - S1E1.png Kkk 47 - S1E1.png Kkk 48 - S1E1.png Kkk 50 - S1E1.png Kkk 51 - S1E1.png Casamentero Uuz 6 - S1E3.png Uuz 7 - S1E3.png Uuz 8 - S1E3.png Uuz 9 - S1E3.png Uuz 10 - S1E3.png Uuz 11 - S1E3.png S1E3_Moon_6.png Vacaciones de la Familia Díaz Llamada Real.png Esas son tijeras dimensionales?.png S1E9_Moon_3.png S1E9_Moon_4.png Hora de la conferencia.png S1E9_Moon_5.png Los Hechizos del Sueño S1E14_Moon_1.png Los mensajes de la Reina.png S1E14_Moon_3.png S1E14_Moon_4.png S1E14_Moon_5.png Frustado otra vez.png S1E14_Moon_7.png Ataque al Castillo S1E24_Moon_1.png S1E24_Moon_2.png S1E24_Moon_3.png S1E24_Moon_5.png S1E24_Moon_6.png Segunda temporada Mi Nueva Varita! MNW 26B.png MNW 27.png MNW 27A.png MNW 27C.png MNW 27D.png MNW 27E.png Mnw 27G.png El Sr. Candle se Preocupa S2E3_Moon_1.png S2E3_Moon_2.png S2E3_Moon_3.png S2E3_Moon_4.png S2E3_Moon_5.png S2E3_Moon_6.png S2E3_Moon_7.png Atrápala S2E6_Moon_1.png S2E6_Moon_2.png S2E6_Moon_3.png Juego de Banderas Próximamente... Libro Cautivador S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'exactly what we're here to talk about'.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'sapping the power of magic'.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'searching for the leak's cause'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly unable to hear Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'whatever's causing it'.png S2E25 Queen tells Glossaryck to accelerate Star's training.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'why all the riddles-'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly listening to Glossaryck.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly narrows her eyes at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck lecturing Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly and Commission looking worried.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly feeling ashamed of herself.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly getting teary-eyed.png S2E25 Glossaryck smiling at Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly nodding to Glossaryck.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly smiling at Glossaryck.png Dentro de la Varita ITW 169.png ITW 198.png ITW 202.png ITW 204.png ITW 230.png Baby (episodio) S2E30 Portrait of the Butterfly family.png S2E30 King and Queen Butterfly at dinner table.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly fidgeting with her peas.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly worried about Glossaryck.png S2E30 King Butterfly has no sympathy for Glossaryck.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'little guy always creeped me out'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'Star is all alone on Earth now'.png S2E30 King Butterfly eating Mewnian pies.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'we may need to consider'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'bringing her back to Mewni'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'bringing her back to Mewni'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly reaching behind her.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly pulls out a perfume bottle.png S2E30 King Butterfly looking at the perfume bottle.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'what other options do we have-'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly opens the perfume bottle.png S2E30 Black cloud emerges from perfume bottle.png S2E30 Black cloud flying around the dining hall.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly watches black cloud fly away.png S2E30 Baby reporting to Queen Butterfly.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'so she failed'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly casts her worried gaze down.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly listening to Baby.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly gasping with shock.png Afronta la Música Face the Music 020.png Face the Music 021.png Face the Music 022.png Face the Music 023.png Face the Music 030.png Face the Music 031.png Face the Music 032.png Face the Music 033.png Face the Music 034.png Face the Music 036.png Face the Music 037.png Face the Music 038.png Face the Music 039.png Face the Music 040.png Face the Music 041.png Face the Music 042.png Face the Music 043.png Face the Music 044.png Face the Music 049.png S2E40 Moon enters the Forest of Certain Death.png S2E40 Queen Moon with shadow-covered face.png S2E40 Queen Moon's warnicorn gets startled.png S2E40 Queen Moon calming her warnicorn.png S2E40 Moon and warnicorn jump over flytrap monster.png S2E40 Flytrap monster snapping its jaws.png S2E40 Queen Moon looking back at flytrap monster.png S2E40 Queen Moon arrives at Ludo's family's house.png S2E40 Queen Moon approaches the forest house.png S2E40 Queen Moon knocks on the forest house's door.png S2E40 Queen Moon greeting Lord Brudo.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'I need to speak with you'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'you coming in or what-'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'you're blocking the door'.png S2E40 Lord Brudo's crown falls off his head.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters Lord Brudo's house.png S2E40 Queen Moon walks into the candlelit light.png S2E40 Lady Avarius sitting at a table.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'honor of this visit'.png S2E40 Queen Moon offers bag of corn to Avarius.png S2E40 Lord Brudo 'we don't need corn!'.png S2E40 Lady Avarius accepts the corn anyway.png S2E40 Lady Avarius slips bag of corn into her cloak.png S2E40 Moon 'your son took a very important book'.png S2E40 Queen Moon saying 'no'.png S2E40 Queen Moon shaking her head.png S2E40 Queen Moon says 'no' again.png S2E40 Queen Moon getting impatient.png S2E40 Queen Moon saying 'it's Ludo'.png S2E40 Moon asks Lady Avarius about Ludo's whereabouts.png S2E40 Lady Avarius 'he is a grave disappointment to us'.png S2E40 Avarius and Moon listening to Brudo.png S2E40 Queen Moon comforting Avarius.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'we can't always control'.png S2E40 Queen Moon smiling at Avarius.png S2E40 Moon says goodbye to Brudo and Avarius.png S2E40 Queen Moon going back through the Forest.png S2E40 Dennis jumps down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Dennis standing in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'what do you want-'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'why are you following me-'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'help him what-'.png S2E40 Moon asks Dennis about Ludo's whereabouts.png S2E40 Dennis offers to take Queen Moon to Ludo.png S2E40 Dennis kneels down in front of Queen Moon.png S2E40 Queen Moon confused by Dennis's actions.png S2E40 Queen Moon grabbing onto Dennis's back.png S2E40 Dennis takes off from the ground.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the sky.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis soar over the trees.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly into the mountains.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis land on a mountaintop.png S2E40 Dennis pointing to Ludo's monster temple.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis look at Ludo's temple.png S2E40 Queen Moon using opera binoculars.png S2E40 Queen Moon zooms in with her binoculars.png S2E40 Queen Moon gasping with shock.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'we need to go now'.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis fly away from the temple.png S2E40 Moon and Dennis return to Forest of Certain Death.png S2E40 Moon mounting her warnicorn again.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'I'll do what I can'.png S2E40 Queen Moon returns to her bedroom.png S2E40 Queen Moon throwing off her cloak.png S2E40 Queen Moon harnessing her inner magic.png S2E40 Queen Moon opening a tall pair of curtains.png S2E40 Queen Moon dipping down.png S2E40 Queen Moon opening a secret chamber.png S2E40 Queen Moon looks at her suit of armor.png S2E40 Queen Moon putting on a tiara.png S2E40 Queen Moon looking determined.png S2E40 Queen Moon looks at River holding swords.png S2E40 Queen Moon remembers Star's Song Day.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 Moon and River taking their private seats.png S2E40 One of Queen Moon's hair curls unfurling.png S2E40 King River recurling Queen Moon's hair curl.png S2E40 Star 'I had the worst wardrobe malfunction'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at Marco's shoulder tassel.png S2E40 Star Butterfly points at twig in Moon's hair.png S2E40 Star Butterfly picks twig out of Moon's hair.png S2E40 Queen Moon takes twig from Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'I want to tell you something'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'it's not very princess-like'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'please, let me finish'.png S2E40 Queen Moon proud of her daughter.png S2E40 Star Butterfly surprised by her mother's words.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'aren't exactly your cup of tea'.png S2E40 Queen Moon pleased by her daughter's efforts.png S2E40 Star Butterfly thanking her mother.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we kinda changed some stuff'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'not gonna sound exactly like'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'don't freak out or anything'.png S2E40 Queen Moon trusts Star's judgment.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we really went off-script'.png S2E40 Star, Marco, Moon, and River see the show begin.png S2E40 Spotlight shines on the Butterfly family.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I really hope you like it'.png S2E40 Queen Moon pleased by the song so far.png S2E40 Queen Butterfly pleased by Star's ballad.png S2E40 Queen Moon congratulating Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'it's not over yet'.png S2E40 Queen Moon shocked by what she sees.png S2E40 Moon and River look at each other nervous.png S2E40 Moon, River, and High Commission utterly shocked.png S2E40 Moon looks aghast; Star looks nervous.png S2E40 Queen Moon looks concerned at Star.png S2E40 Star Butterfly in a nervous sweat.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'what did you expect-'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I couldn't do some puff piece'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I had to do what felt right for me'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'it's over now'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly hears the ballad continue.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Commission get pelted with food.png S2E40 Star, Marco, and the High Commission run away.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png S2E40 Star and her parents run into the throne room.png S2E40 Queen Moon looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I thought they wanted to know'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'they just want to believe'.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'the truth is dangerous'.png S2E40 Queen Moon hears Hekapoo.png S2E40 Queen Moon 'I had every intention'.png S2E40 Queen Moon arguing with Hekapoo.png Star Enamorada SC104.png SC105.png SC106.png SC107.png SC108.png SC109.png SC110.png SC111.png SC114.png SC 122.png SC 126.png SC 128.png SC 130.png SC 133.png SC 158.png SC 159.png SC 162.png SC 165.png SC 167.png SC 168.png SC 169.png SC 170.png SC 171.png SC 172.png SC 173.png SC 175.png SC 176.png SC 179.png SC 180.png SC_251.png SC_256.png SC_258.png SC_260.png SC_261.png SC_262.png SC_264.png SC_303.png SC_320.png SC_321.png SC_359.png SC_360.png SC_362.png SC_364.png SC_367.png SC_368.png SC_369.png SC_370.png SC_371.png SC_374.png SC_375.png SC_379.png SC_380.png SC_381.png SC_384.png SC_385.png SC_388.png SC_389.png SC_391.png SC_393.png SC_394.png SC_395.png SC_396.png SC_398.png SC_400.png SC_401.png SC_402.png SC_403.png SC_406.png SC_407.png SC_408.png SC_409.png SC_410.png SC_411.png SC_412.png SC_415.png SC_418.png SC_419.png SC_420.png SC_421.png SC_424.png SC_514.png SC_515.png SC_516.png SC_517.png SC_520.png SC_521.png SC_522.png SC_523.png SC_524.png SC_525.png SC_526.png SC_527.png SC_528.png SC_529.png SC_530.png SC_531.png SC_533.png SC_535.png 'Temporada 3' 300px|link=Moon Butterfly/Galería/Temporada 3 La galería para las imágenes de la Temporada 3 de Moon Butterfly se pueden encontrar aquí. Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes